My Saving Grace - BigbyClementine
by christineleexg
Summary: Saving Grace ; A quality that makes up for other generally negative characteristics. Bigby and everyone else soon realizes, that he may be the Big Bad Wolf, and a violent sheriff at times... But with Bigby now looking over Clementine, she is his saving grace.
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Grace** ; A quality that makes up for other generally negative characteristics.

Everyone sees Bigby as the Big Bad Wolf, the sheriff, who hurts more fables than really protects them.

Or at least that s what everyone else thinks. After the Crooked Man situation, everything was different. Everyone was scared of him. When Bigby runs away from FableTown distraught, he ends up lost.

However, as he is trying to find his way back he runs into a little girl with the name, Clementine. Bigby, feeling guilty if he leaves her all alone, takes her back with him for her own safety. The FableTown community is appalled by this.

Bigby and everyone else soon realizes, that he may be the Big Bad Wolf, and a violent sheriff at times, but _Clementine is his** saving grace**._


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

"...Shit." I mumbled, looking around.

"Where the hell am I?" I sighed, knowing that I let my anger get the best of me again. I ran, and I ran, until now. When I lost breath.

It was freezing, even though I had a lot of hair, I was still cold. All I knew was that I was far from FableTown now.

Suddenly, there was a sound behind the trees.

I swung around, ready to attack anyone.

"P-please, don't hurt me!" A voice squealed.

I raised my eyebrow, and put my hands up.

"I won't. You don't sound like a threat, unless you're a someone raising your voice like that on purpose."

"Your eyes are really yellow..."

To my surprise, a little girl came out from behind the tree. She walked slowly over to me, shivering.  
"Thanks. Are you cold?" I asked her, bending down on my knees at her level.

"Yeah... but first, who are you?"

"I'm Bigby. What about you?" I held out my hand.

"Clementine." As she reached out to shake my hand, I saw dried blood all over her's.

"W-whoa. What happened?"

"Oh," she quickly pulled her hand away, looking down on it. "You know, those walkers out there..."

"Walkers?" I replied alarmed, looking around.

"Don't you know?" She scoffed.

"Walkers... are they... dangerous?"

Clementine glared at me as if I was stupid.

"Are you not from around here or something? Geez." She rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not..."

Her eyes widened, "That's impossible."

"Yeah, well I'm not really like you. Anyway, I have to get going. Stay safe, kid." Before I managed to stand up all the way, she grabbed my wrist and pulled me down.

"Wait, Bigby. Please don't leave. Even though we don't know each other, I think I trust you. I need someone right now... I mean, I can survive on my own but not for long. You're my best bet. It's going to take me months to probably find another group out here."

I took a good look at her. I could smell that she really was afraid, lonely, but I could also tell she was brave. I sighed, and thought about this. Can I really protect this little girl? From these so called Walkers? _What if I even brought her back home? To Fabletown... Where I would make sure she would be safe. But, I can't let everyone know she's human... That she's not from the books..._

"Bigby?" Clementine interrupted my thoughts.

She glared at me again, this time, with puppy dog eyes. They say eyes are the windows to the soul... And I could tell a lot from her by just the way she was looking at me.

"Alright... Come with me. Do you want me to carry you?"

"No thanks. I'll just stay close. You feel warm for some reason."

"Well... that's the good part about body hair."

"What?"

"Nevermind. Come on, kid." I beckoned her over with my hand to follow my lead.

"You know, you sort of remind me of someone... Well, just a little. Not quite yet though."

"Who?" I was hoping she wouldn't say a werewolf... _Please don't say werewolf..._

"My friend, Lee."

"Oh," I let out a sigh of relief.

"So... where are we going?" She asked as she caught up with my pace.

"Somewhere where I promise you, you won't have to endure this ever again. You'll be safe, with a lot of people. As long as you're around me... no one will hurt you." I patted her head and gave her a grin.

"...Okay." She muttered uncomfortably.

I knew she didn't believe me just yet, not till I gain her trust... But I know she already gained mine. I didn't quite know why, but I know she was a good kid. A brave one, to survive out here. But she still needs help, and I know, and hope, I'll protect her.


End file.
